


Relief is a Mighty Beast

by Bri_Bee (Purplesauris)



Category: Untitled Book
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Bri_Bee
Summary: A little writing within the world of my untitled book in progress! The word prompt that inspired this writing was "When they said it was over, all I could feel was relief."





	Relief is a Mighty Beast

“Stop squirming, please.” 

I hunch my shoulders up to my ears and try to pull in a deep breath, ignoring what the handmaiden has just asked. Why does the dress have to be so  _ tight _ ? I take another breath in time with the girl behind me sighing in annoyance. We’ve been fighting this uphill battle for 15 minutes now, and I wonder which one of us will fold first.

“Princess, I can’t cinch the dress if you keep moving, and we only have-”

“I know, we don’t have enough time, just- give me a moment, please.” I peek behind myself in the mirror, grimacing when I see the ruddy cheeks of a very miffed Teresa. “I was only-”

“Wasting poor Delia’s time, I can see that. Go on, dear, help the Prince with his hair. He should stay still for you, at the very least.” My cheeks flush scarlet with shame, and I bow my head.

“I only wanted a bit of time to breathe, Teresa…” I don’t dare move a muscle as she sweeps behind me to take Delia’s place. I expect my ribs to be crushed at any moment, but mercifully she loosens the strings.

“Delia is a very bright young woman, but she’s inexperienced with dresses like this. She’s threaded it wrong. Give me a moment.” I know I shouldn’t expect more than that, but I search her face through the mirror, hoping for something. Some flash of compassion, or understanding.

“Why do I have to wear this again?” 

Teresa must hear the wavering of my voice, because when I glance up, our eyes lock, pity shining in her eyes. “It’s only for the ceremony. You’ve been selected to attend classes at the Briar, remember?” 

“Oh, yes, of course.”  _ I get to be sent off like a lamb to the slaughter, she means _ . I have nothing they want. No real power, no hidden strength. I’m a useless monarch, just like the princesses in the stories papa reads to me. The only sound for a few anxious moments is Teresa’s soft breathing and the swish, swish of the ties sliding through the eyelets. This time when I look in the mirror, I see my own face, pudgy and scared, staring back at me.

“You’ll do brilliantly there, Princess.” I half turn in surprise, and get an annoyed grunt before she prods me back into place. “And, your brother is going with you.”

“Faust? I thought-”

“That you would be sent off alone? No, all of the royal children attend at the Briar. Usually, the first born would go far before the second in line, but since you two are twins, you’ll attend together.”

Teresa glances up one more time before she tugs, anything I was planning on saying dying in my throat as the bodice squeezes tight around me. I let out a pitiful wheeze before she relaxes it enough to let me breathe, though I feel as if my ribs creak with every breath. 

I gather my courage as she goes to grab a comb for my hair. “Teresa? Why do I have to go? I’m not… Not special like him.”

Teresa doesn’t seem to have heard my question as she comes back, waving for me to sit so she can tend to my hair. My stomach shrivels to nothing the longer the silence stretches, and my heartbeat is over loud in my ears. Did she know something I didn’t? Were they sending me away so they wouldn’t have to deal with me ever again? Maybe my parents didn’t want me, and so they would have someone throw me overboard on the flight over, maybe they were-

“Enough of that missy, you’ll faint, and I won’t have any of it.” I jump, eyes wide and breath coming in quick, ragged gasps. “You’re going because you are the daughter of our Queen, and there is no place better suited for someone destined to be great such as you.”

I laugh; I can’t help it! It starts as one strained giggle, and before I know it I can hardly breathe, doubled over as much as the bodice allows as I cackle. Teresa waits for me to sit up again before she continues to sweep my hair back and pile it atop my head in some hairdo she says is queenly. All I know is that Teresa must think I’m someone else, the way she talks, and there must be a thousand bone hairpins in my hair right now. When Teresa doesn’t seem to be kidding, my laughter slowly fades until I’m once again bathed in silence.

“Do you really think so?” 

“I know so. Now, look yourself over once more, then steady yourself. We have to head to the throne room.” I smile weakly and stand, folding my hands in front of me as I was taught and looking myself over. My outfit is exquisite, of course, a dress of darkest onyx laid with iridescent flowers. The skirt flows from the tight bodice, and I look more like a princess than I ever have. I practically look like a stranger, and a boring one, at that. All royalty wore black, to match our caste, but I’ve always wanted color. Like my father, who wears black with purple accents to show where he came from, before he married my mother. I think I’d look best in a beautiful, dazzling orange. 

I take once glance at my ridiculously tall hair before Teresa ushers me out, reminding me to lift my skirt as I descend the stairs from my bedroom to the foyer below. I’m so focused on keeping my skirts from dragging on the stairs that I don’t notice Faust right away.

“You’ll fall flat on your face staring at your dress like that, little sister.” I snort as I look up, sticking my tongue out at the tall boy standing before me. We were only thirteen, but already Faust had nearly a foot against me. Something he liked to point out constantly. 

“And you’ll knock your head on the doorframe, as inflated as your ego is, big brother.” I practically sneer the last two words, which only makes Faust laugh. I loop my arm through his as we head for the throne room, letting my weight keep him using his long legged strides to drag me along.

“Are you ready? We finally get to see the infamous Briar in all its glory.” I roll my eyes, crinkling my nose and shaking my head. 

“I bet the Briar is just a big shack in the middle of the woods.”

“Of course it is! Only the best for the Queen’s children, eh?” I laugh, and it’s not forced or disbelieving. Faust has always understood what I was thinking, sometimes before I do. Though, when you constantly slide into peoples heads without meaning to, it can be hard not to know. The mood turns somber as we approach the grand oak doors that hold in the majesty of the throne room, and Faust covers my hand with his free one. “It’s only a ceremony, Maggie, then we can go back and eat ourselves sick on lemon cake.”

“Promise?” The corner of his lips quirk up in a small smile as he nods, and we both straighten as the doors swing open on ancient creaking hinges. A procession of brass instruments blow as we take our first steps into the room, Faust slightly in front. To show the line of ascension, of course.

I think if it weren’t for Faust, I would have run at the sight of the ornate diadem sitting on a pillow, waiting to be placed on my head. Though how Faust doesn’t run at the sight of the monstrosity of a crown waiting for him, I’ll never know. Our steps are evenly matched by the time we make it to where our parents wait, and he leaves me to pad up the steps and kneel at my mother’s feet. I follow behind on numb legs, kneeling next to Faust. I bow my head lower than I ever have before.

“Rise.” Faust and I rise together, looking up and keeping our heads inclined. My mother is resplendent in her gown, the fabric shimmering like an oil slick in the sunlight. While my mother was royalty, she was also the Queen, and so she wore all colors to show her devotion to our people. I can feel eyes boring into my skin from the packed room, and I block them out as best I can. “You are here to take up your birthright, and seek to strengthen yourself.”

“Yes.” We answer in unison, shivering at the cool breeze that blows through the room. My father, ensuring neither of us pass out from the heat of our mothers gaze.

“Do you, Faust Camphor Tavares, swear to serve and protect the crown for as long as you live?”

“It would be my honor.” Pride radiates off of my mother, and as she lifts the crown encrusted with gems and places it upon my brothers head, I wonder if she will see me the same way, when she finds out I can do nothing. Faust bows, nearly losing his new crown, and takes a step back as all eyes turn to me. I swallow down my fear, back straightening and chin tipping up. I must face this with pride, as my mother has always faced her worst enemies.

“Do you, Magnolia Sessile Tavares, swear to serve and protect the crown for as long as you live?”

I can’t back out now, so I drop into a small curtsy and smile as graciously as I can. “Always.” 

It isn’t as eloquent or fancy as Faust, but my mother smiles all the same, lifting the diadem from the pillow. The delicate silver twines around as if made of two small branches, dotted with magnolia leaves. At the apex where the ends meet a delicate black gem hangs down, cool against my forehead as the diadem settles atop my hair. It seems surprisingly weightless, and I curtsy again, moving to take my place next to Faust, who has gone to stand near our father.

Mother gives us one more proud glance before she addresses the room, hands clasped in front of her. “Let it be known from this day forth, that Prince Faust and Princess Magnolia are my royal heirs, and shall leave to Briar on the night of the solstice.”

My breath leaves my lungs as if someone punched me in the gut; we leave in four days time. Hardly enough time to say goodbye, to tell my friends where I’m going. My head is spinning so much I hardly notice as the ceremony ends. My body moves of its own accord as Faust leads me from the room with a hand at the small of my back. I can feel my heart thundering in my chest, straining to break loose and run from the thought of having to leave.  _ Four days _ . There’s a ringing in my ears as the weight of my crown presses me down into the earth, and a face appears within my vision. Oceanic hazel eyes stare into my very soul, and I feel more than hear my brothers words.

“It’s over, Maggie. You got through it. Later, you and I, we’ll leave this place. Together, okay?” Something shatters inside me, and I gasp in a deep breath like a man starved of precious air. The longer I stare into Faust’s eyes, the calmer I become, his words ringing through me. Over. No more eyes staring through me, waiting for any weakness. Relief rushes through me so strongly I sway on my feet, as if drunk off the feeling alone.

“Together.”


End file.
